1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal level conversion circuits and, more particularly, to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) off-chip driver circuit which is able to convert signals from self-resetting logic to a pseudo static output format that provides for increased data valid window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the self-resetting CMOS (SRCMOS) circuit design, the set and reset devices are designed and driven separately. To send signals off-chip, especially for the case of a half-cycle net which is connected between a central processing unit (CPU) and a storage control unit (SCU), the off-chip driver (OCD) should be able to convert the self-resetting signals into a static signal. In addition, the driver also should be designed to have a good performance to meet the challenging half-cycle time. Finally, the driver should be able to carry the testing requirements as specified.